engaños mentiras perdones
by flor herondale
Summary: despues que jace engaña a clary, ella vuelve pero sera la misma? jace se arrepentira y le pedira perdon?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy flor esta historia cuenta sobre el engaño de jace a clary, después de un año clary vuelve pero será la misma**

**Conste que casi todos los personajes son de cassandra Clare**

**Este capítulo da como nombre: "ENGAÑOS"**

**POV de clary**

Me estoy preparando para ir a la fiesta de Magnus, con jace, izzy, alec y simón

Jace se adelanto por algo con los chicos, solamente quedamos izzy y yo preparándonos

Yo estaba vestida con un vestido negro que izzy me lo presto con unos tacos de casi 18 cm. Me hacía ver más alta de lo normal. Izzy llevaba un top negro con unos tacos negros con casi 20 cm.

Al llegar a la fiesta a todos pregunto si han visto a jace. Todos me decían que no.

Estoy buscándolo en la pista de baile. Hay demasiadas personas. En una esquina veo a jace, cuando me estoy acercando veo que hay alguien una sombra en frente de él y están pegados, se estaban besando. Me acerco y le digo

-a por eso te querías adelantar- le digo para que solamente escuchen los dos. Jace se da vuelta. Yo corro izzy me detiene

-clary, porque te va, y porque estas llorando-me pregunta izzy

-pregúntale a jace-digo- dile a todos que los quiero, dile a jace que no se preocupe por mí que se quede con su amiguita-digo y salgo corriendo y escucho una vos a lo lejos que me llamaba era la de jace entro en un callejón y saco mi estela y dibujo un portal a mi casa

Cuando estaba a punto de saltar alguien me agarra el brazo

-clary, perdóname-me dice jace

-no hay nada que perdonar- le digo-porque aquí mismo terminamos jace herondale-grito

Y salto al portal al llegar a mi casa. Mi hermano me pregunta** (en esta historia Jonathan es bueno).**

-clary, que pasa-me pregunta Jonathan

-jace me engaño-le digo

-le voy a romper todo-dijo Jonathan

-no, vamos Jonathan quiero ir a otro instituto a terminar mi entrenamiento-le digo a Jonathan

-bueno clary mañana salimos-dice

-no ahora- le digo

Ok- me dice – vamos a preparara nuestra cosas-dice Jonathan

-a que instituto iremos- me pregunta

-que tal el de los ángeles- le digo

-perfectamente- me dice

Horas después hago un portal y caemos justo enfrente del instituto de los ángeles

Toco la puerta y me atiende una chica de mi edad

Hola- le digo-soy Clarissa morgenstern- me presento-y el es mi hermano Jonathan morgenstern –

-hola- dijo-soy Emma Belfort- se presento

-pasen-dice

Pasamos al instituto y nos instalamos les dijimos que nos íbamos a quedar hasta terminar mi entrenamiento y hasta que la clave me llamase por mi poder. Meses después Emma y yo nos hicimos parabatay.

Hacia 6 meses termine mi entrenamiento, y con Emma somos el mejor grupo de los ángeles. Tiempo después llega una carta de la clave

_De_: _el inquisidor Robert Lightwood_

_**Para: **__Clarissa morgenstern, Jonathan morgenstern, Emma Belfort._

_**Se le comunica que se necesita la presencia en la academia de Iris para instituirlos como previamente miembros de la clave. Se cuenta con su presencia en Iris academia para los chicos de 17 años por cumplir 18 y los que tienen 18 años. Se espera con su presencia.**_

_**Robert Lightwood**_

Después de leer la carta teníamos que ir a la academia para la preparación de los chicos de 17 años por cumplir 18 y los que tienen 18.

Teníamos que asistir yo con mi entrenamiento y la mejor cazadora de los ángeles iba a asistir a la academia con mi parabatay.

Empecé a preparar mis cosas para poder ir a la academia después me puse a pensar, también personas de 18 años, jace tenía 18 años el asistirá, me pregunte. Lo iba a sorprender porque cuando me fui tenía 16 años y solo empezaba mi entrenamiento solo y empezaba a conocer mi poder con las runas. Ahora cree demasiadas runas que solo Jonathan y Emma conocen me ayuda en las batallas.

Al llegar a la academia mi primera clase es demología con Emma y Jonathan.

Entro y el profesor nos presento y veo por todo el salón en mi vista encuentro a izzy y mi mira con una cara de sorprendida y a su lado veo una sombra junto a la ventana

Era jace

**POV de jace**

Yo me adelante para verme con bridge, ella era mi distracción, no era que no amaba a clary, yo estaba muy tenso y usaba a bridge como distracción.

Me acerque a la pista de baile y me encontré a bridge me agarro y me beso, no me importo porque pensé que clary se iba a tardar. Después de un rato nos seguíamos besando y siento la presencia de otro cazador no cualquiera sino uno poderoso al igual clary me doy vuelta y la veo me dice

-a por eso te querías adelantar- me dice yo me doy vuelta y ella sale corriendo

A lo lejos veo a clary agarrada por izzy y le esta ablando. Después se va corriendo e Isabel me agarra del brazo y me dice

-jace es enserio, engañaste a clary- me dice me zafo de su agarre y sigo directamente a un callejón ella esta clary dibujando un portal cuando está a punto de saltar le agarro del brazo y le digo

-clary perdóname- le digo con tristeza. Después se da vuelta y me mira con su cara de ángel llena de lágrimas

-no hay nada que perdonar- dice-, porque aquí mismo terminamos jace herondale-me dice

Ella acababa de romper con migo.

A la mañana siguiente me voy a su casa y me atiende la mama cuando me ve cierra la puerta.

-señora morgenstern-digo- abra por favor-digo- solamente quiero hablar con clary-

Ella abre la puerta y dice

-ella ya no está aquí, se fue hoy a la madrugada con Jonathan a otro instituto-dice joselin

- a que instituto fue- digo

- no lo sé no me lo dijo solamente abrió un portal y se fue-dijo ella- y también dijo que solamente volvería por cuestión de la clave o del inquisidor, por cuestiones de su poder- dijo

Pase meses intentando rastrearla, pero seguro cubrió su rastro con una de sus runas. Después de un tiempo, me puse de novio de bridge. Un año después de la desaparición de clary, Robert que es el inquisidor ahora y empezó a enviar cartas a todos los cazadores de sombras de 17 y de 18 años que tenían un puesto en la clave. Yo tenía por mi abuela que era el inquisidor. Después me di cuenta que a clary también y a su hermano porque Valentine era el cónsul antes de formar el circulo. Entonces a clary le iba a llegar la carta también y tendría que ir a estudiar.

Al comenzar las clases. Mi primera clase era demología con izzy nos toco. A entrar me sente al lado de la ventana. Cuando el profesor entro y por detrás entran tres personas.

No presto atención y el profesor los presentan

-buen día chicos-dijo- hoy tenemos tres chicos nuevos-dijo-Emma Belfort, Jonathan morgenstern- cuando dijo el apellido morgenstern alzo la vista y veo a clary- y Clarissa morgenstern-completo.

La veo y creció unas 5 pulgadas su pelo era un rojo más oscuro de la ultima vez y tenia mas cuervas. Estaba hermosa.

Se sienta en el fondo con su hermano y la chica empezó a hablar. El profesor se da cuenta y se va

-señorita morgenstern—dice el profesor-si –le dice clary

-cuales son los dos puntos ideales para matar a un demonio-le pregunta el profesor. Yo miro a izzy diciendo como iba a saber eso ella.

-el cuello y el corazón-contesta- muy bien señorita morgenstern- dice el profesor. Me sorprendo igual que izzy porque contesto bien. Al tocar el timbre salimos y me encontré con bridge.

**POV de clary**

Después de contestar la pregunta del profesor izzy se sorprendió

Toco el timbre del almuerzo y salimos con Jonathan se fue con unos amigos.

Clary- me dice Emma-si –le digo

-el chico rubio desde hoy te está viendo, no está mal no-me dice

-Emma el es jace hace un año fue mi novio-le digo con tono sarcástico

-el fue el que te engaño-me dice

-si, pero se sorprendió al escucharme contestar bien- digo- te acuerdas que yo te conté que a los 16 años me entere que era una cazadora-le digo

-si-me dice

-bueno yo residen estaba empezando a entrenar y a saber lo de demonios y descubriendo mi poder-dije

-se sorprendieron porque conteste bien por eso me miraban hace-digo

-hola clary-me dice izzy

-hola izzy-

-que cambiada que estas-me dice

-si-le digo Emma ase un ruido con la garganta

-a, ella es mi parabatay Emma-digo

-a y también con un parabatay también-dice izzy-que clase es la siguiente-pregunta izzy

-combate- digo

-también me toca a mí-dice izzy

-vamos Emma y izzy-digo

Llegamos al salón de combate y miro a jace de reojo. Entra el profesor y dice

-hola a todos-dijo- hoy empezaremos combate con espadas, y les permito hacerse una sola runa-dijo yo sonreí porque tenía la perfecta la que cree semana atrás y la probé y era perfecta.

-comenzaremos con las señoritas-dijo el profesor- morgenstern contra blackwell-dijo el profesor

-una pregunta- dije

-si señorita morgenstern-dice el profesor-se puede usar cualquier runa-le pregunto

-si señorita-me dice me doy vuelta y le susurro a Emma y creo que izzy también lo escucho

-la voy a ser trisas con mis habilidades en luchar y con la runas peor, con ella jace me engaño-le susurro a Emma- escuchaste también izzy- le dije, ella asistió-hacerla trisas por mi clary por mi, yo no me puedo acercar a ella por jace-dice izzy

1-marquen sus runas- dice el profesor me di cuenta que estaba marcando una de rapidez y visualice que jace le susurraba algo mientras me marcaba mi runa creada

Hay izzy- le digo- seguro le esta susurrando que se cuide de mi por la runa- le digo

Clary, es otra creada-dice izzy- que significa-me pregunta

-si, y significa fuerza, rapidez con los cuchillos y habilidad para esquivar golpes-le digo

-a, estupendo-dijo-clary hazla trizas para que no presuma su habilidad de la lucha, hazla caer muy bajo, que sepa quién manda, y que jace se arrepienta de haberte engañado-dice izzy-yo también voy a asar que se arrepienta por dejar a la hija de los ángeles- digo

Las dos nos ponemos frente a frente –sabes lo que me dijo jace, que no preocupe por tus habilidades con las runas porque no sabes cómo usarlo, y también que no eras buena luchadora-dijo bridge- dijiste muy bien era ahora se cómo usar mi poder y soy mejor luchadora que hace un año.-digo entre dientes-mira esta me hace fuerte rápida con las espadas y con una habilidad de esquivar, entonces jace se equivoco otra vez,-dije ,mostrando mi runa - a y no intentes copiarla porque si no es en mi, no funciona o, si yo la hago en el cuerpo de otra persona solamente funciona, porque soy hija de los ángeles-digo

Ella empieza por la derecha hacia mi cuello la esquivo y la doy vuelta y le meto el pie con una fuerza que cae al suelo como saco de papas, a lo lejos escucho una risita era la de izzy, con la espada en su cuello –muy bien señorita morgenstern- dijo el profesor con eso yo baje la guardia y ella se levanto y ataco por la espalda me doy vuelta esquivo y la golpeo en la costilla con una patada y con otra patada en los pies cae otra vez y apunto a su cuello con la espada y le digo- deshile a jace que este mejor informado-digo

-muy bien señorita morgenstern- dijo al profesor-baje la guardia señoritas –dijo el profesor

Me dirija directo donde estaba Emma y izzy. Nos reímos

-muy bien clary la dejaste hecha pedazos-dijo izzy- ahora no creo que tiene que presumir mucho su habilidad de batalla- dijo entra carcajadas

-si sabes lo que le susurro jace-le digo a izzy-no, vos sabes-me pregunta

- le susurro que no se preocupe sobre mis habilidades que todavía no sabía usar mi poder con las runas y que no era buena en batalla- dije sarcásticamente

-después a lo ultimo le dije que le diga a jace que se informe bien antes de hablar-dije

Después me di cuenta que estaba ablando con jace

**POV de jace**

Después que el profesor llama para luchar a clary y bridge, bridge se hace una runa de rapidez, y observando a clary se está haciendo una runa desconocida, una que seguro creo. Bridge es buena guerrera aveses hasta me ganaba a mí.

-bridge no te preocupes por ella, ella no sabe usar su poder con las runas, y no era buena en las practicas-le susurro

Ella se acerca a clary y estaban ablando. Bridge comienza con un golpe a su cuello a la derecha clary la esquiva y da una voltereta y le mete el pie y bridge cae como bolsa de papa y escucho una carcajada a lo lejos era izzy que se estaba riendo de bridge como callo en dos movimientos de clary.

-muy bien señorita morgenstern- dice el profesor. Clary baja la guardia y bridge se levanta y va directo al cuello de clary. Clary se da cuenta y la esquiva le da una patada en la costilla y otra en los pies y cae rendida al piso, y clary le dice algo

-bajen guardia chicas- dijo el profesor

Bridge se acerca a mí y me dice

-con que no sabía usar su poder y no sabía luchar- me dice en tono sarcástico

-eso era lo que pensé-digo

-sabes lo que me dijo-me dice

-que te dijo-pregunto

-que te informes bien antes de hablar, eso paso hace un año-dice bridge

-y ella porque dijo que estas mal informado que eso paso hace un año-

-um, ella era mi novia cuando te conocí-dije

-a, por eso me dijo que te equivocaste otra vez-dijo bridge

El profesor hablo otra vez-chicos como la señorita morgenstern es la ganadora de esta ronda, luchara contra quien se ofrezca- dice el profesor

Yo di un paso a adelante, quería hablar con ella, y esa era la forma. Ponía en riesgo mi vida. Ella me odia, si casi mata a bridge que era como yo en cuatro movimientos. Dios lo que me esperaba.

Que preparen mi funeral-le digo a bridge.

Dile a izzy que sea lindo mi funeral-digo-me voy a enfrentar a mi ex novia, que es letal, nunca la creí que, esa chica a ser hace cuando la encontré viviendo como mundana, parecía tan bunerable, cuando la empecé a entrenar era tan mala, y mira de cuatro movimientos te deja agonizando a la mejor en la academia-dije con dulzura y sarcasmo.

Una pregunta-me dice bridge- si

Cuando estábamos peleando me dijo que no intente copiar esa runa porque no funciona en otros, sino en ella misma, o que ella trace a los demás, dijo que ese poder solo le pertenecía a ella, a la hija de los ángeles-dice bridge

Um, dijo eso porque ella no es una cazadora cualquiera, ella tiene ese poder con las runas porque tiene casi un 80% de sangre de ángel, y la sangre que lleva es de raziel y de ithuriel, nosotros lo cazadores somos hijos de raziel, pero ella aparte de ser hija de raziel también es hija de ithuriel, por esa razón los ángeles la consideran su hija y le dan poderes hasta ahora tiene el de las runas y tiene sueños que le mandan los ángeles, pero también puede tener muchas habilidades-dije

Doy un paso adelante

Yo lo intentare-dije

Muy bien señor herondale-dice el profesor

Señorita morgenstern-llama el profesor- tenemos a su adversario-dice el profesor

Clary mira hacia mí, me da una cara te mato, no voy a tener piedad como con tu noviecita

Izzy se acerca a mí

Jace-dice izzy-si-le digo

Que tipos de flores quieres para tu funeral-me dice

Que tal una rosas-le digo

Jace ten cuidado ella tuvo piedad con bridge- me dice

Si me di cuenta, tendré cuidado-dije

Me acerque al punto de salida con clary enfrenta mío y me dice

-tu noviecita te dio mi mensaje-me dice preparándose

-si- digo atacando primero pero esquiva y da una voltereta y queda parada a un metro de distancia. Ataco otra véspero ella esquiva y da un giro y se agacha y mete una patada en mis tobillos y caigo al suelo y me apunta con la espada en mi cuello- tengo la oportunidad de cobrarme todo lo que me hiciste pasar-dijo apuntadme la espada a mi garganta-como me arrepiento de pedirle a el ángel que te reguese a la vida-dijo entre dientes- puedo pedirle que te mate otra vez y que devuelva mi deseo-dijo ella

- te dejo vivir por un favor a izzy, temes agradecerle- me dice

- muy bien señorita morgenstern, a vencido en pocos movimientos a mis mejores alumnos, muy bien señorita-le felicito el profesor

Salí de la sala indignado porque una mujer avía derrotado a jace herondale, el mejor cazador de sombras de su generación, con unos pocos movimientos, y a su novia. Dios dije si ella todavía era mi novia me sentiría orgulloso de mi novia. Al contario me sentía indignado por esa razón

**POV de clary**

Estaba ablando con izzy como había arruinado la reputación de la famosa bridge, dice izzy,

ella era la mejor cazadora de sombras de esta generación- dice izzy

dijiste bien era porque hay alguien mejor ahora-digo

si pero si logras vencer a jace serás la mejor cazadora de sombras de esta generación-dice izzy

si, y seré la mejor cazadora de sombras de mi generación izzy, y con la mejor parabatay del mundo-digo mirando a Emma y a izzy.

Si clary si llegas a enfrentarte a jace, ten compasión clary, te lo ruego, por el amor que tuviste alguna vez por el ten piedad- dijo izzy

Lo pensare-dije

El profesor hablo otra vez y dijo

Chicos la señorita morgenstern gano esta ronda, entonces peleara con el que se ofrezca-dijo el profesor.

Veo a jace que esta ablando con bridge y le dice algo seguro le está contando porque me considero hija de los ángeles-

Yo lo intentare- dijo una vos masculina, era la vos de jace

Muy bien señor herondale-dice el profesor

Señorita morgenstern- me llama el profesor- tenemos a su adversario- dijo el profesor

Me voy a preguntar a jace que tipos de flores quiere para su funeral- dice izzy acercándose a jace

Me acerco al punto de salida y jace enfrente de mí

Tu noviecita te dio el mensaje-digo preparándome

Si- me dice atacándome, pero esquivo y doy una voltereta. Y quedo parada a un metro de distancia me ataca otra vez doy un giro con toda mi fuerza meto mis pies entre sus tobillos y cae al suelo y apunto con la espada a su cuello- tengo una oportunidad de cobrarme todo lo que me hiciste pasar-digo entre dientes- como me arrepiento de pedirle el ángel que te devuelva la vida- digo- puedo pedirle que te mate otra vez y que me devuelva mi deseo- digo

Te dejo vivir por un favor a izzy, agradécele- digo apuntando a su cuello

Muy bien señorita morgenstern, derroto a mis mejores alumnos en solo 6 movimientos-me felicita el profesor

Me acerco a izzy y digo en un chirrido

-la mejor cazadora de mi generación-

**Si le gusto envíen ideas a facebook en flopy chaparro**


	2. perdones

**POV de clary**

Al terminar con jace en batalla. Me acerco a izzy y digo

La mejor cazadora de la generación-

Si, clary. Jace debe estar arrepentido-

Vamos tenemos descanso-

Al salir de el salón de entrenamiento me encuentro con Jonathan

Hey, clary-me dice- los rumores corren, es verdad-me pregunta

De que rumores ablas- pregunto

Hay rumores que dicen que vensiste a dos mejores cazadores de sombras de la generación en ocho movimiento- me dice

Si es cierto,y no fueron ocho fueron seis ahora yo soy la mejor cazadora de sombras de mi generación-digo

A –me dice- y quienes eran- me pregunta

Jace y bridge- digo- jace tiene que agradecer a izzy de que no lo mate en esa oportunidad, y a bridge le di piedad pobre es tan debil, y mal entrenada.- digo lamentablemente

De pronto escucho un profesor que dice

-todos los alumnos al salón de reuniones- dice el profesor

Me gano la curiosidad y me acerco al profesor

Disculpe señor-digo

Si, que necesita- me pregunta

Cual es la razón de la reunión- pregunto

Cada año se elige tres alumnos, que son los mejores en combate en idris, hoy termino las pruebas y ya tienen a los mejores en runas, batallas y demonios, y los tres son mejores en eso, y a los mejores parabatay- me dice el profesor

A muchas gracias por la información-

Vamos- le digo a Emma, Jonathan y izzy

Al llegar al salón, era grande y hermosamente decorado. Nos sentamos y empezó la reunión. La directora comenzó

Como la mayoría de los alumnos saben cada año se eligen tres alumnos, que se destaquen en demonios, runas y que destaque en batalla-dijo

Cada vez que diga sus nombres vengan arriba- dijo la profesora

En tercer lugar se encuentra la señorita bridge aline blackwell- dijo la directora. Bridge subió al ecenario y se quedo parada hay en tercer lugar

La deje en tercer lugar-susurre a izzy

Se debe estar muriendo de vergüenza, siempre a todos le refregaba en la cara que era la mejor cazadora de la generación, ahora esta en tercer lugar-dice izzy

En segundo lugar se encuentra Jonathan Christopher herondale-dijo la directora

Jace quedo en segudo lugar-susurro a izzy

Si se arrepentirá de dejar a la chica que esta en primer lugar en la academia por la que esta en tercer lugar-dice izzy

El crello que yo era inútil hace un año, y que era muy tarde para aprender a ser una cazadora de sombras productiva-digo cuando apenas termine hablo otra vez la directora.

Y en primer lugar se encuentra la señorita Clarissa Adele morgenstern- dijo. Yo me levante y empese a caminar hacia el ecenario

Felicidades señorita morgenstern- me felicito

Y ahora nombraremos al mejor parabatay- dijo la directora

Y el mejor parabatay, es la de la señorita morgenstern.-dijo- la señorita Emma Belfort-dijo

Ella no debe tener el primer lugar yo si- escuche un grito. Me doy vuelta y veo a bridge gritando. Se acerca a mi, y me viene a atacar. Reaccione rapito y la esquibe y le hice una llave y le susurre

Jace me enseño esto, también me enseño a como romperlo-mirando a su muñeca. La solte, y mire a jace con una cara por esta me cambiaste.

Cuida mas bien a tu noviesita, y enseñale a no atacar de esa forma o le rompería la muñeca, no era lo que tu me enseñaste- le digo. Siento una mano que me ataja el brazo

Clary, perdóname ya, por favor-me dice

Ya te dije hace un año, que no hay que perdonar. Tu me cambiaste, engañaste como quieras llamarle, a la hija de los ángeles por esa cualquiera-grito señalando a bridge

Clary, solo era una distracción. Clary por favor, solo perdóname, nunca quise acerte daño. Ese día en la fiesta iba a terminar todo- me dice

Claro, ahora que soy la mejor cazadora de la generación, quieres volver con ella, después que la engañaste la peor manera. Claro, yo soy una mundana estúpida por seguir queriéndote, esa es la única parte de mi que no cambio -le digo y salgo de la sala. Me encuentro con izzy y me pregunta

Donde se quedaran- me pregunta

Um, nos quedaremos en mi casa en morgenstern manor, porque-pregunta

Por nada solo porque nosotros nos quedaremos en el instituto con bridge, y yo no me quiero quedar donde ella. Me puedo quedar contigo – me pregunta

Por supuesto izzy, hay espacio de sobra en mi casa- digo con alegría

Entonces voy a buscar todas mis coas y me voy a tu casa- me dice izzy

Perfecto te voy a esperar- digo

**POV izzy**

Después de preguntarle a clary si me podía quedar con ellos, me dijo que si. Porque no voy a soportar vivir el resto del año con bridge, con clary estaría mucho mejor. Seria igual vivir en la casa de clary que en el instituto. Porque se dice que morgenstern manor es igual que un instituto pero con las comodidades de una casa.

Me estoy llendo al instituto donde están mis padres alec, Beatriz, jace, bridge, y entre otras personas. En la casa de clary solamente viviremos cuatro personas, Jonathan, Emma, clary y yo.

Al llegar voy directo a mi habitación y me encuentro con jace

Hey izzy-me dice

Si- le digo

A donde ibas-me pregunto

La mi habitación, para buscar mis cosas-le digo

Para que-me pregunta

Para irme-le digo

A donde no hay nadie que conoscas que tenga una casa o habitación grande para todas tus cosas-me dice

A la casa de clary, ella acepto cuando se lo propuse, y dicen que morgenstern manor es casi un instituto- digo

A hora todos están a favor de clary, por el ángel izzy ahora tu- me dice

Que tiene de malo es mi amiga y ex cuñada- le digo

Nada, solo que cambio mucho no viste hoy cuando bridge la ataco como reacciono- me dice

Si, casi le rompe la muñeca. Cambio mucho jace y sabes cual es la causa, tu, tu fuiste la que la engañaste, ella en lo único que se equivoco es en amarte, y mira como se lo pagaste, la engañaste de la peor manera-digo casi gritando

Hasta mañana jace, me tengo que ir a ordenar todas mis cosas en la casa de la mejor cazadora de sombras- digo

Izzy después tendre que irte a visitar- dice

No, jace ni se te ocurra poner un pie en el terreno de los morgenstern, porque hay tendrá oportunidad de matarte, y esta vez no la desperdiciara- le digo

Ya lo se, sabes lo que me dijo hoy-me dice

Que te dijo- le digo

Me dijo lo único que quedaba de mundana en ella era el amor que siente por mi, que eso era lo inico que no cambio en ella.-me dijo

Jace ella todavía te ama termina con bridge e intenta que bueva con tigo

Hoy mismo terminare con bridge, y mañana ire a buscarla y ablare con ella-me dijo

Ese es el jace que yo conozco-dije

Hasta mañana-me dijo

Hasta mañana jace espero que seas libre ja-le digo

Salgo de la casa y me dirijo a morgenstern manor, es mas grande que un instituto debe ser la casa perfecta

Toco el timbre y una ama de llavez de la mucha que debe aber me atendió

Hola señorita- me dice- que necesita

Hola-dije- soy Isabelle Lightwood- dije- clary me esperaba- agrege. A lo lejos veo una sombra vestida de negro. Era clary

Lo siento por no habisar sophia ella es isabelle a partir de ahora ella estará viviendo aquí- le dice

Señorita isabelle, quiere que lleve sus cosas a su habitación- me dice- señorita Clarissa cual será su habitación- le pregunta a clary

Sophie solo dime clary-dijo- y su habitación será la que esta alado de la mia-dijo

No hay problema no- me pregunta clary-

no claro que no- le digo. Sophie se retira

estabas entrenando- le digo

si, quieres acompañarme- me pregunta

por supuesto- le digo

vamos- me dice

caminamos por largos pasillos

esta es la biblioteca- me dijo mostrandme una gran habitación llena de libros y con sillones y una chimenea encendida

esta la sala de armas- me dijo motrandome una gran sala tenia muchas armas, mas que el de el instiuto

y esta la sala de entrenamiento- me dice entrando a un gran salón, con grandes vigas altas y bajas con columnas a lo largo del techo, cuerdas de resistencias, un gran espacio de lucha

es grande tu sala de entrenamiento-dije

si es muy grande, pero no esta usada-me dice

y Emma y Jonathan- pregunto

salieron, a vos no sabias Jonathan y Emma son novios-me dice

a, por esa razón estaban tan juntos-le digo- hey clary- le digo

si- me dice preparandoce –um, hoy estuve ablando con jace, y me comento algo- le digo

si que te comento- me pregunto

algo parecido a que lo único de mundana en ti era el amor que sentías por el- le dije- clary todavía lo amas- le pregunto

si, pero mi amor de apoco se va apagando, igual que mi parte mundana- me dice

clary, el todavía te ama, esta noche antes de venir me dijo que iba a terminar con bridge, y mañana vendrá a hablar contigo clary, solo escuchalo

si el se atreve y me commbense le dare otra oportunidad- me dice

quiero que vuelvas a ser mi cuñada- digo

yo también, mañana lo veremos- me dice

**POV jace**

Hoy le prometi a izzy que iba a terminar con bridge y que iba a intentar volver con clary. Después escucho un sonido es mi celular li saco y es izzy atiendo

hola izzy, ocurrió algo- digo

no, jace es una magnifica noticia-dijo

y cual es la noticia- le pregunto

estuve ablando con clary, ella todavia te ama jace-me dice

en serio- le pregunto

me dijo si terminabas con bridge y la combensias de darte otra oportunidad, te la daría-dijo. Era mi esperanza de volver con clary el amor de mi vida

si entonces ahora mismo voy a terminar con bridge y mañana es sábado haci que ire a la casa a hablar con ella y hacerla pasear por toda idris-digo

si jace prepara todo para combenserla de que todavía la amas-me dice

chao izzy-digo. Y corto ahora me dirijo a la biblioteca donde esta bridge y casi todas las personas

bridge quiero hablar contigo- digo llamándola

si que necesitas, jace- me dice

te acuerdas esa noche en que clary nos descubrió- digo

si, estaba tan hermosa con ese vestido azul marino, y ella estaba con uno negro también estaba linda- me dice

bueno, esa noche yo iba a acabar todo, yo iba a terminar contigo- digo

pero no lo hiciste- me dice

no, pero ahora ella me prometió que me iba a dar otra oportunidad- digo

que quieres decir con eso- me dice

bridge terminamos- digo

no, jace usted no me puede dejar-me grita

lo siento bridge pero si te dejo- dije y me voy

Ya soy un hombre libre, mañana intentare darle el día mas feliz de su vida a clary. Para que me perdone

**POV clary**

Después de entrenar con izzy. Me voy a mi cuarto y me pego una ducha. Me acuesto y no puedo dormir. En serio jace iba a terminar con bridge y a venir a hablar conmigo. Intentar que lo perdone. Me pase sin dormir toda la noche como a las seis resien dormi. Me despierta un golpe en la puerta. Me levanto y me pongo mi bata y me voy a abrir. Es sophia

buen día señorita Clarissa, clary- me dice yo sonrio- lo siento por despertarle, pero hay una persona que quiere hablar con usted- me dice

quien es sophia- pregunto

el joven herondale- me dice. Jace tan temprano miro mi celular y eran las 10:43 am, no era tan temprano después de todo.

Um, haslo pasar a despacho de mi padre, y dile que enseguida bajo-le digo a sophia

Como usted diga seño, clary- le corregi

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse unos jeans de color negro y una mosculosa larga de color azul marino, con unos tacos de unos quince centímetros negros, con mi cabello húmedo me lo dejo suelto. me estoy dirijiendo al despacho de mi padre. Entro y veo una sombra vestia de unos jeans negros y una remera blanca con una chaqueta negra sobre esta.

Era jace

**POV jace**

Hoy me levante temprano por la emoción pero clary no acostumbra a levantarse temprano entonces estoy haciendo tiempo preparando todo para reconquistarla.

Ya son la 10:20 am y me voy a dirigir a morgenstern manor. Es mas grande que un instituto tenían razón con un hermosos jardines. En la porton hay un símbolo es el los morgenstern una estrella. Yo por un tiempo pensé que ese era el símbolo de mi familia, pero no era asi. Entro y toco el timbre, una persona me atiende, ama de llaves para ser exactos.

Buen día- saludo

Buen día joven- me dice- que necesita- me pregunta

Um, quisiera hablar con la señorita morgenstern- digo

Claro, pase- me dice y entro parece una casa corriente

Ire a habisar a la señorita Clarissa de su llegada- me dice- como lo presento- me pregunta

Joven herondale- dije

Bueno joven herondale, la ire a buscar- me dice mientras se aleja por unas escaleras

Es muy linda la casa, y grande con esa razón izzy quería venir a vivir aquí. De pronto veo venir a la ama de llaves

La señorita Clarissa lo resibira en el despacho- me dice. Me alegro me resibira

Me lleva atravez de un despacho y me doy cuenta que pasamos por tres salas, la biblioteca, la de armas y de entrenamiento. Despues me conduce a una sala, a un despacho grande con sillones a lo lados de la sala con una mesita en el medio y en el fondo un escritorio.

Tome asiento joven, la señorita Clarissa lo resibira en seguida- me dice

Gracias-digo

Con su permiso-me dice

La abre despertado, me desia pensando como reaccionaria

Después veo una sombra detrás de la puerta. Era ella con una mosculosa azul marino larga y jeans negros, con unos tacos negros de caso quince centímetros. Esta hermosa

Hola – le digo- lamento aberte despertado- digo

No, hay problema- me dice con claridad

Izzy me hablo anoche y me dijo si yo te combenso me daras otra oportunidad-le digo

Si, eso fue lo que dije y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra- me dice

Entonces empecemos-le digo agarrando su muñeca y llevándola a la ´puerta principal. Después escucho la vo de la ama de llaves

Señorita Clarissa- llama

Si, sophia-le dice clary

Señorita que le dugo a su hermano si pregunta

Um que Sali a dar un paseo- dile eso

Después de eso. La lleve a pasear por las torres de demonio

Como va hasta ahora- le pregunto

Todavía lo estoy pensando- dijo. Me pongo en frente de ella

ven vamos a mi casa a almorzar- digo

yo no quiero ir al instituto, jace-dice

quien dijo que iremos al instituto, iremos a Herondale manor –digo

jace, no es necesario- me dice

no, es tiempo que las personas de mi casa conozcan al nuevo dueño.-dije-vamos-

por supuesto-me dijo

llegamos a herondale manor . era como morgenstern manor, pero el símbolo que tenia era de una cigüeña. Era grande como morgenstern manor.

Tocamos el timbre y nos atendió una mujer de unos 45 de años nos atendió. Y se quedo inpactada al verme

Si joven que necesita- me pregunto la mujer

soy Jonathan herondale, esta mañana estuve ablando con usted-dije

a lo siento joven-dice- adelante

esta todo preparado para mi mudanza-pregunto

si joven, y la señorita-me pregunta

o lo siento, ella es Clarissa morgenstern, ella vendrá a seguido por aquí-dije

un placer señorita morgenstern, soy madalena ama de llaves-le dice a clary

es un placer madalena, y no me digas señorita morgenstern, solo dime clary-le dijo

cuanto falta para el almuerzo-pregunto

aproximadamente una hora-me dice

esta bien estaremos en el jardín-dije

vamos-le dije a clary. Agarrando su mano y llevándola afuera

salimos a fuera en el hermoso jardín de mi casa, esta seria mi nueva casa durante el año y seguramente también cundo ocupe mi lugar en el consejo

-es hermosos-me dice clary

-igual que tu- le digo asercandome a ella- como va el proceso de perdón- le pregunto

- casi completado, sabes allá con la ama de llaves casi me presentaste como tu novia- me dice

- si porque cuando termine el proceso de perdón, podras ser mi novia-le dgo acercándome

- si, pero la parte del proceso era difícil de pasar- me dice

- y cual será- le pregunto

- ganarme en batalla- me dice

- ya lo veremos, vamos le pediremos a madalena que nos muestre la sala de entrenamiento- le digo

- pero no tengo mi equipacion, y tu tampoco- me dice

- yo si, porque mis cosas están aquí ya- le digo

- vamos a preguntarle a madalena si hay una equipacion por hay- le digo

- pero antes tengo que hacer algo- le digo. Acercándome apollando mis lbios a los de ella con suavidad, pensé que se iba a apartar, pero me siguió la corriente, me beso con tanta dulzura, hace mucho ya no sentía esos se aparto

- no creas que por eso te salvaste- me dice

-No, solo quería sentirte cerca mio otra vez-le digo

-vamos-le digo

**POV clary**

Al llegar a el despacho veo a jace

Hola-dijo- lamento aberte despertado- me dice

No hay problema- le digo

Izzy me hablo anoche y me dijo que si te comvencia me darias otra opurtuida- me dice

Si yo siempre cumplo mi palabra- le digo

Entonces empecemos- me dice. Agarrándome de mi muñeca y me tira cundo estamos por cruzar la puerta principal oigo la voz de sophia

Señorita Clarissa, que le digo al joven Jonathan si pregunta por usted- me dice sophia

Dile que fui a dar un paseo- le digo. Luego jace me estira del brazo y salimos

Me llevo por las torres de demonio

Y como va hasta ahora- me pregunta

Todavía lo estoy pensando- le digo. Se pone en frente de mi

Vamos a mi casa a almozar- me dice

Jace, yo n quiero ir al instituto- le digo

Quien dijo que iremos al instituto, iremos a herondale manor- me dice. Esa era la casa de sus padres. Que pr derecho le pertenecía

Jace, no es necesario- le digo

Por supuesto, que es necesario, ya es tiempo que las personas que viven hay conozcan a el nuevo dueño – me dice-vamos

Por supuesto-le contesto

Llegamos a herondale manor, era igual a morgenstern manor, donde el signo de los morgenstern estaba era el de los herondale

Jace toca el timbre y atiende una mujer de 45 años y queda pasmada al ver a jace

Joven que necesita- le pregunta jace

Soy Jonathan herondale esta mañana able con usted- le dice

A lo siento joven- dijo- adelante

Esta todo preparado para mi mudanza- le pregunta jace

Si joven, y la señorita- dijo mirándome

A lo siento, ella es Clarissa morgenstern, ella vendrá a seguido aquí- dijo jace

Un gusto señorita morgenstern, soy madalena ama de llaves- ,me dice

El placer es mio madalena, y solo dime clary- dije

En cuanto estará el almuerzo- pregunto jace

Aproximadamente una hora- le dice

Estaremos en el jardín- le dice. Agarrándome de la mano y tirándome hacia afuera

El jardín era hermoso con rosales enredaderas

Es hermoso- digo

Igual que tu- me dice- y como va el proceso del perdón- me pregunta

Casi completado, sabes allá con la ama de llaves casi me presentante como tu novia- digo

Si porque cuando termine el proceso de perdón podras ser mi novia-dice

Si pero el proceso será difícil de pasar- le digo

Y cual será- me pregunta

Ganarme en batalla-le digo

Ya veremos vamos a pedirle a madalena, que nos muestre la sala de entrenamiento-me dice

pero yo no tengo mi equipacion y tu tampoco-le digo

yo si, porque mis cosas están aqui ya-medice

vamos a preguntarle a madalena si tiene un equipacion por hay-me dice

pero antes tengo que hacer algo-me dice. Apoyando sus labios contra los míos con suavidad, y moviéndolos a la par me cerco mas a el y me apeto contra el. Hace mucho no sentía esos labios tan suave. Después me aparto para respirar

no pienses que e salvas con eso- le digo

no, es solo que quería sentirte cerca mio otra vez- me dijo

vamos- me dice agarrándome de la mano. Entramos a la casa donde nos esperaba madalena

madalena-dice jace

si joven-le dice

por hay no habrá una equipacion de cazador, para clary- dice jace

no solamente las cosas de sus padres-dice madalena

mira entre las cosas de mi madre, y busca algo que sea de la talla de clary-dice jace

jace, no hace falta lo dejaremos para otro día- digo con desespercion

clary yo ya te quiero recuperar, quiero estqr contigo,, no soportaria estar lejos de ti ni un solo día mas, clary falta tan poco para me perdones- me dice

jace ya perdono si, estas perdonado- le digo con cariño

enserio clary- me dice

si ok-le digo

entonces aceptas ser mi novia- me dice

con una condición-le digo- nunca mas me agas lo me hiciste hace un año-le digo

te lo prometo, te juro por el ángel que no voy a volver a ser-me dice

bueno, jace – se acerco a mi y dio un beso suave

después de almorzar en la casa de jace me dirijo a la mia. Al entrar me encuentro con izzy y me pregunta

cuñada- me dice

un hola no estará mal- le digo

hola cuñada- me pregunta

si, sos la cuñada de la mejor cazadora de sombras- dijo sarcásticamente. Grita y me pregunta

que hizo para que lo perdones- me dice

una variedad de cosas, hasta me llevo a su casa- le digo

a herondale manor- me pregunta

si, y almorzamos ahí, y el se mudo allí también-

a, entonces cuñada quieres ir a entrenar- me pregunta izzy

no, porque vine a buscar mi equipacion, llegaste tarde izzy ya me invito a entrenar- digo

o bueno, ire a ver como esta mi familia en el instituto, y a comunicar que regresaste a la familia- me dice

adiós- digo

voy a mi habitación y busco entre la cantidad de ropa mi equipacion y me la pongo y pongo un poco de ropa para cambiarme allá. Salgo de mi habitación y me encuentro con Emma

lo sentí, clary, usted sabe muy bien que tenemos otra runa parabatay-me dice

a si lo se, y yo también siento cuando estas con mi hermano- digo

eso también lo se clary, pero enserio volviste con jace- me pregunta

si, pero no sentiste todo lo lo que hizo- le pregunto

si clary, yo no soy nadie para desirte que hacer con tu vida- me dice- y a todo esto a donde vas-

um, me invito a entrenar- le digo

a bueno y que le digo a jonathan- me pregunta

y dile la verdad- le digo y salgo por la pueta principal

al llegar a herondale manor toco el timbre y me atiende madalena

-señorita Clarissa –dice- pase, enseguida llamo al joven Jonathan

-no, donde esta- le pregunto

- en la sala de entrenamiento- me dice

- donde se encuentra- digo

- sígame- me dice. La sigo y pasamos por largos pasillos. Hasta llegar a un pasillo donde se encuentra una gran sala

- gracias madalena- digo

- con su permiso señorita- me dice. Entro a la sala y el esta vestido de negro. Entro y agarro un cuchillo y me acerco a el con una voltereta

- y como va el entrenamiento-pregunto

-um , mejor contigo aquí- me dice

- a conmigo todo es mejor y empesamos- digo

- si claro, pero esta vez sin runas. Quiero ver como sos en batalla- me dice

- ok, pero igual te voy a ganar- le digo

Nos pusimos en posición. el empezó por la derecha, lo esquibo y ataco por la izquierda, esquiva pero hiso un mal movimiento, y tuve mi oportunidad, me baje y le meti el pie y el callo, cuando agarro mi muñeca y me estiro con el y cai sobre el.

mal movimiento- dije

para mi no estuvo tan mal- me dice

y como estoy en batalla- le pregunto

muy bien, mejor que hace un año-me dice

si, mucho mejor- digo

enseguida estará la cena, tenemos que tomar una ducha- me dice

si, enserio- digo

vamos- digo

caminamos por largos pasillo era igual que mi casa. entramos a una habitación, era grande igual que la mia, pero esta era de color rojo viejo y todo ordenada


End file.
